onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 397
thumb|400px "Enorme Panic! Luta não Leilão Hall" é o episódio 397 do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo breve Depois que Luffy soca Charloss , os guardas começam a atacar os Chapéus de Palha , ea maioria dos observadores, exceto a família de Charlos, Kid e Law , evacuam. Os Chapéus de Palha contra as guardas enquanto Robin , Brook e Usopp chegam para ajudar, com Usuario deixando de lado Rosewood inconsciente, enquanto ele cai no telhado, e trabalham para salvar Keimi . Os marinheiros são alertados para Luffy atacando e cercam uma Casa de Leilões. Um Shalulia enfurecido por causa da explosão de Camie, mas é nocauteado por uma explosão súbita de Haki de Rayleigh , que sai do backstage e revela ao Luffy. Reso Longo Luffy , reads, expecting, their actions trariam hum Almirante e um navio de guerra da sede da Marinha para o Arquipélago Sabaody . Zoro está desapontado que ele é negado a chance de cortar Saint Charloss . Chopper diz that is a cuidair of feriments of Hatchan and pede a Franky que procure a chave para libertar Keimi . São Roswald está furioso e atira em Luffy. O público entra em pânico e evacua do prédio, com exceção dos Kid Pirates , Heart Pirates e Dragões Celestes . Sanji ataca Rosward e chuta uma arma de suas mãos. Os Piratas do Coração e os Piratas do Miúdo também são uma luta que se segue nos estandes do leilão. Usopp é um caminho da Casa de Leilões Humanos e é um dos falecidos. Ele apressa o cavaleiro mas cai como resultado. Robin o salva e acelera junto com Brook . Durante a luta, Zoro corta o calcanhar Camie em cativeiro, permitindo uma comunicação. Eustass Kid concorda que os rumores são verdadeiros e que Luffy é um cara maluco. Robinatus que parece haver um alvoroço quando um caminhão corre para a saída. Ribeiro para o piloto para bater em pé ao mesmo tempo. Robin e Brook saltam de seu passeio e estão na moda imediatamente. Usopp está no telhado, sem ser atrever um pular e é empurrado pelo peixe voador. Ele colide com Rosward, deixando-o inconsciente e quebrando os óculos. Nami conta a Usopp sobre a iminente chegada de um navio de guerra e um almirante. No entanto, a lei diz que os marinheiros cercam uma casa antes mesmo de começar. Ele é quem é quem é o alvo do marinheiro, já que eles não são conhecidos pelos Dragões Celestes, são derrotados de antemão. Robin o identifica e informa a Luffy que Law é um pirata. Ela também apresenta Kid para uma tripulação. Saint Shalulia aponta sua pistola para Camie, querendo uma sereia que os Chapéus de Palha querem salvar. A tripulação olha horrorizada, já que eles são incapazes de detetar o ritmo, mas antes disso, Shalulia pode puxar o gatilho, ela desmaia e cai da escada. Rayleigh e o gigante atravessam o palco e conversam sobre o estado do salão. Rayleigh também revela sua intenção de estar lá, que é roubar dinheiro . Os guardas estão alarmados com o fato de os "itens de leilão" terem escapado de sua licença e até terem sido descartados seus anéis de pescoço . Hatchan chama para Rayleigh. Observando os arredores, Rayleigh chega a uma conclusão sobre os eventos que precederam o seu poder de derrubar os guardas restantes na sala, chocando todos os piratas. Rayleigh com o chapéu de palha é realmente ideal para um homem destemido como Luffy e diz um ele que sempre quis conhecê-lo. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Temporada 11 Categoria:Episódios com abertura de Share the world Categoria:Episódios escritos por Hitoshi Tanaka Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miho Shiraishi Categoria:Episódios animados por Masayuki Takagi Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Yoshihiro Ueda Categoria:Episódios do Arco Arquipélago de Sabaody